


Red Velvet

by Kimmy



Series: Sweet Life [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cupcakes, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mushy, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: They didn't even exchange phone numbers.Fate won't stand for that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adora Snape (SecondinCommand02)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondinCommand02/gifts).



> Adora Snape, you little fucker, this was supposed to be a ONE-SHOT and look. 
> 
> Also. Just a friendly reminder that THOSE FUZZY ALIEN SLIPPERS ARE CANON, thank you, Queen Cassie. Now if they also appeared in the series my life would be complete.

They don’t really set up a date.

 

They don’t exchange phone numbers.

 

They don’t really settle anything concrete but the next night, somehow, as the clock is slowly ticking towards 3am, Magnus finds himself in need of something sweet.

 

And Alec?

 

Alec’s life is still shitty.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

He sighs, turning around.

 

“Why are you even up at 3am?”

 

“I am your mother, I should be the one asking that question.”

 

She is not in her nightgown, but black leggings and a basic top. Alec can see sweat glistening on her forehead and he knows in her own twisted way she cares for him and she was beating the life out of training dummies because she doesn’t know how to deal with this, but he cannot bring himself to care.

 

Why should he?

 

She certainly didn’t show him any compassion or TLC.

 

“I need some fresh air. My family turned out to be not nearly as amazing as I thought and I have a lot on my mind. Actually, they turned out to be a bunch of bigoted assholes. My mother especially. My father really doesn’t quite know what to do just yet, I think, but he isn’t openly a jerk about it. My siblings did just fine. They _supported_ me, you know. I am not sure if you know that word. So yeah. I need some fresh air. See you in the morning. Probably. Don’t call me in unless it’s emergency.”

 

And maybe it isn’t the way to talk to his mother but Alec is not a child anymore and after the day he had, he feels like it is justified.

 

As he passes the conversion therapy leaflet still laying on the table, Alec is _sure_ it is justified.

 

He has no idea why he goes to the cupcake ATM though.

 

He and Magnus didn’t even exchanged numbers. They shared one conversation in the middle of the night, over a cupcake with smiley face on top, and parted ways feeling better than when they went seeking cupcake relief, but Alec felt like it was nothing more than an opportunistic meeting.

 

Even if he wanted it to be more.

 

And then, Alec reaches the ATM and freezes, stopping halfway and staring, because there, in the same silk pajamas, this time paired with fuzzy alien slippers, stands Magnus.

 

For a moment, Alec wonders whether he should flee but then the warlock looks up and he smiles and suddenly Alec can’t feel the chill of the night.

 

“Why hello, Alexander. I must admit I was hoping to meet you here. Silly thing, we didn’t even exchange phone numbers.”

 

And really, all Alec can do is smile.

 

“We’ll certainly have to do something about that.”

 

“Certainly.”

 

Magnus’ smile is just as bright as his glitter, though this time, the warlock has make up well washed off and his hair laid flat, messy mop falling onto his forehead. He is still drop dead gorgeous and Alec can’t help but stare.

 

“So, what cupcake will you have?”

 

Alec remembers why he came in the first place.

 

And it wasn’t actually _only_ for a chance to meet Magnus again.

 

“Red Velvet.”

 

"Why, are you out for blood tonight, Alexander?"

 

Alec is suddenly unsure why he could ever hate his full name when it sounds so amazing coming from Magnus.

  
"Kinda. But I just really need something sweet."

  
"Well, I'm right here then."

 

How is this man even real? Alec is falling. Is it possible to be falling after 24 hours?

 

He doesn’t really answer. Just smiles and takes his cupcake, sitting on the ground, leaning against the ATM wall, a fluffy pillow appearing beneath him before he even touches the pavement.

 

He looks up and smiles.

 

He notices that Magnus makes him smile a lot, as shortly as they know each other.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, Alexander.”

 

The warlock sits next to him, with his own mint and chocolate cupcake.

 

They stay like that for a while. Eating three cupcakes each, star gazing and talking in their position on the pavement in the middle of the night.

 

“You are something else, Alexander.”

 

“I hope that’s good?”

 

“Very good. But it’s ridiculously late. Or rather early. I shouldn’t keep you up when you surely need to return to…”

 

Magnus stops mid-sentence as he sees Alec getting suddenly uncomfortable.

 

“...but you aren’t really in a rush to get home, are you?”

 

Alec just looks up at him, uncertainty shining in his eyes before he turns away again.

 

“Not quite. Let it suffice to say the ‘It’s just a phase’ saga continues.”

 

“Ah yes, I would expect nothing less from Maryse Lightwood. Sorry to be blunt, Alexander, but your mother is a bitch.”

 

Alec can do little but laugh bitterly.

 

“I wish I could disagree.”

 

“Well, since you aren’t in a hurry to get back to the Institute then, why don’t you come over to my lair? We could continue this lovely conversation in cozy warmth of home and I would serve you the best Earl Grey you ever had.”

 

Alec chuckles.

 

“Your lair sounds lovely.”

 

He smiles a smile that makes Magnus go week in the knees, so the warlock quickly stands up, opening a portal to his loft and extending his hand to Alec.

 

The Shadowhunter’s face has a lovely pink blush to it as he takes it, but he can’t really stop smiling.

 

They stay up a lot longer at Magnus’ still, splayed on huge mountain of pillows the warlock conjured, drinking Earl Grey and eating Belgian chocolates. Alec has to admit magic definitely does come in handy at times.

 

And that night, or rather morning, at the sun is getting up over Brooklyn, Magnus and Alec fall asleep like that.

 

In the nest of pillows on the floor, yet next to each other, they never really slept better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> NEXT ON “SWEET LIFE”: Raspberry champagne cupcakes and Izzy crashes the party. She may or may not bring Jace and Max along.


End file.
